


Scared Puppy

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Malia has to drive during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Puppy

If there was one thing that Lydia Martin could say that she loved about summer, it wasn’t the heat or the fact that she’d spend it at the lake house or the fresh peaches. No, what she loved the most was the rain.

Rain in California always came salty and dangerous and rarely. It always waited for the very last moment of panic, when dozens of celebrity houses already had been burned to the ground and dry pieces of land seemed helpless. It’d come as a relieve and it’d be the most beautiful thing that happened in whatever long they spent without it.

Malia, on the other hand, didn’t like the rain very much because it used to flood her den, because coyotes have super hearing and the thunders disturbed her senses and because she was driving.

“We should stop.” Lydia said, trying to help the other girl. The werecoyote had just gotten her license and they were driving to Kira’s to watch a movie.

“What? Why?” Malia replied, her hands tense on the steering wheel.

“To feel the rain.” The banshee said and the brunette stared ahead wide eyed.

“We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop to feel the rain?” she asked incredulous and Lydia chuckled. She was in a very good mood.

The sky was beautiful with the clouds and the sun in the right angle to make everything shine orange. She could totally stop to feel the rain. Kira would.

“Please, tell me you are joking.” Malia pleaded and Lydia laughed.

“I’m joking.” The banshee said lightly and looked at the driver. “You just seem awfully nervous, maybe we should stop and wait for the storm to calm down.”

Malia shook her head.

“Do you sense danger?” the coyote asked and Lydia shook her head. “Then the sooner we get there, the sooner we be rid of the storm. I’m not stopping.”

“Okay.” Lydia said, surprised with the determination that the other girl showed. There was no way you could dislike Malia.


End file.
